We wont be separated ever!
by Enkelisisar
Summary: Well, what if Candy and Terry were dating, but they didn't fall to Eliza's trap? Full summary inside. Please R&R! Chapter 10 UP! Rated T for slight violence.
1. Douptings

What if Terry and Candy were dating after their kiss at the Scotland, but they didn't fall into Eliza's trap back in school?

And what if Eliza's scheming against Candy and Terry didn't work and she was expelled and not Candy and Terry? And Neal and his friends did something bad to Candy, Annie and Patty?

Sorry, I suck at summaries and grammars. I'm 18-years-old woman from Finland and English isn't my mother tongue. And in the Junior High School my english grades were always tolerable. So I really hope that you understand what I'm writing. I'm truly doing my best with my fanfictions.

You know, I understand english much better than few years ago, but writing and speaking to english is still sometimes pretty hard to me.

Please, read and rewiev.

* * *

Chapter 1 Douptings

"This isn't from Terry," she thought.

"This isn't from Candy," he thought.

"This must be a trap... but who could do that? It must be Eliza!" They both said shocked. "This isn't good thing".

It was allready an evening and they couldn't meet each other, because it would mean lots of problems to both of them. Then Candy heard, that somebody knocked softly to her door.

When she opened her door, she saw Patty and Annie.

"Why are you girls here," she asked quietly, when girls came inside.

"Well... you know... I have to write an essay about America and because you are from there, I thought if you could help me a little bit?" Patty asked whispering.

"Of course I will help you," Candy answered smiling.

"Thank you Candy," Patty said relieved.

"Can you help me too? I have some problems with math," Annie pleaded.

"All right, I'll help both of you," Candy answered smiling.

"Oh thank you Candy! You are the best," Annie said and hugged Candy.

"You are welcome, but let's get begin about this study session, before sisters will notice that you aren't on your rooms," Candy said and girls opened their books.

"Well, at least now I'm having an alibi, just in case if that mean old hag Sister Grey asks something about this. I just hope that Terry is allright," Candy thought when she was helping her two best friends.

On same time Terry was telling to Alistair "Stear" Cornwell his douptings about Eliza's trap for himself and Candy.

"How can you be so sure about this?" Stear asked to Terry.

"Because of this," Terry said and showed him a note what he had with himself.

"Wait a second... This is Eliza's handwriting! I am 99% sure about it," Stear said shocked voice as he took the note from Terry.

"Damn it! I knew it was her. Especially after what happened there at Scotland," Terry said with really frustrated tone voice. "I can't ever forgive Eliza to doing this damned stupid thing! That whore thinks nobody else but herself," he thought turning pale for the anger.

"Eliza has always hated Candy, but this is far too much," Stear said angried about his cousin's behaviour.

"That daughter of bitch Eliza have never been one of my favourite peoples. Who ever she thinks she is? A queen of this stupid school?" Terry wondered angrily.

"Something like that I think," Stear answered.

Then they saw Archie walking on the hall and coming to them.

"Stear, I have to talk to you privately," Archie said acting like Terry was an invisible.

"No! Not before you hear this thing," Stear said seriously and told his brother, what he was talking about with Terry.

"Damn that Eliza!" Archie cursed under his breath, when he saw the note.

"I know. This is not good," Stear said and gave the note back to Terry.

Two minutes later they saw Sister Margaret walking at the hall.

"You boys have to go to your rooms right away," she told them.

"Yes Sister Margaret," boys nodded and walked to their rooms.

"I just hope that Candy is all right," Terry muttered with worried expression.

"Good night girls," Candy said when they had finished their study session.

"Good night Candy! And thanks for your help," girls said when they stepped out from Candy's room and went quietly to their own rooms.

"I'm sure that this note is from Eliza. She possibly wants me to be expelled from this school. But I'm not even surprised after what happened there at Scotland. This is so frustrating," Candy thought angrily. "Oh Terry, my love. Are you all right? I miss you so much. I want to be next to you and kiss you all the night! I love you more than anybody else!" she whispered looking out of her window.

"I'm not sure what our dear cousin Eliza is trying to do, but I think she want's Candy to be expelled, so she can have Terrence all to herself," Stear told his brother. Of course Stear didn't know how right he actually was.

"Darn it! You know that I don't like an idea Candy is dating with that son of bitch Grandchester, but I have to say that dating with him is better situation to her, than being expelled by Elizard's trap," Archie said still cursing. (remember that Cornwell brothers didn't know that Terry's mother is their idol Eleonor Baker)

"I know how you feel, but Candy is dating with Terrence and she will see us only her cousins. We can just accept that and hope she is happy," Stear said watching out of the window.

"As much as I hate to say this... but; I hope you are right Stear," Archie sighed frustrated.

"Candy, my lovely Freckles. How are you? I wish I could be there next to you and take you into my arms and kiss you a senseless! I love you so much," Terry whispered not knowing what was going to happen later on the same evening and especially on next few days.

End of Chapter 1

To Be Contiuned...


	2. Eliza's failed schem

Chapter 2 Eliza's failed schem

"Miss Reagan, are you sure about that Mr. Terrence Grandchester and Miss Candice White Andrew are meeting at barn tonight?" Sister Grey asked when she, few other nun and father (priest) from gollege were walking with Eliza Reagan and her friend Louise to barns.

"Yes Sister Grey. I heard them when they said to each other that they will meet each other at barns tonight on midnight," Eliza answered and grinned evilly to he friend Louise.

"_I want so badly to see Candy's and Terry's reactions when they find the note which I left there to them both at barns," _Eliza thought smiling evilly.

But on some way Louise had a feeling that Eliza's trap against Candy and Terry was useless, stupid and childish. She just couldn't say that to Eliza. Louise knew, that she just couldn't take Eliza's anger against herself.

**FINALLY AT BARNS:**

"Here's no anyone Sister Grey," told Sister Margaret showing the light.

"What if they are inside of barn?" Eliza asked as innocently as she just could.

"Just search them right away," Sister Grey yelled frustrated.

"Yes Sister Grey," they all said and started searching Candy and Terry.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

"We didn't found anoybody, but we found this note," one of the nuns told Sister Grey.

"_Darn it. They weren't meant to find that note," _Eliza thought terrified.

"Please, read it to us Sister Nathalie," Sister Grey answered.

"As you wish Sister Grey," nun answered and started reading.

"_**Dear Candy and Terry.**_

_**I see you have fell into my trap.**_

_**Candy, I'm sure that you will be expelled**_

_**and then I will have Terrence all over **_

_**myself, forever.**_

_**Goodbye you stupid stable girl.**_

_**I hate you so much!**_

_**Your worst enemy**_

_**Eliza Reagan."**_

Nun stopped reading the note.

"Miss Eliza Reagan! Did you write this note?" asked really angry Sister Grey.

"Yes... I mean no..." Eliza tried to explain. She was shocked and paralyzed on place where she was standing, because of her failed schem.

"Handwriting is yours Eliza," Sister Margaret told her.

"NOOO! It's a lie!" Eliza yelled.

"Eliza Reagan, on this situation, you are expelled from St. Paul gollege and you are allowed to stay dungeon 'til the day somebody from your family comes and get you. And Louise is going to stay meditation room four days and nigths," Sister Grey ordered yelling.

"But Sister Grey, I don't know anything about this," Eliza tried to play a dumb.

"No another word from you Miss Reagan. Now just get them and give them their punishments!" Sister Grey ordered.

Louise knew, that fighting back was useless. So she just left calmly to meditation rooms with Sister Margaret.

"But you can't do this to me. I haven't done anything wrong!" Eliza yelled and tried fight when two nuns and three fathers (priests) hold her back so couldn't run away and hide.

"No buts Miss Reagan! My word is final. Very first thing is that, I'll inform your family of this situation tomorrow morning" Sister Grey yelled angered and went back to school.

End of chapter 2

Chapter 3 is coming soon.

So what do you think? Please read and rewiev!


	3. Long and confusing day at St Paul

Chapter 3 Long and confusing day at St. Paul's gollege

The news about Eliza's doings spreaded quikly in all over the St. Paul's College and in few short hours everybody knew what had happened just night before.

* * *

**AT THE NOON:**

"Did you heard that Eliza Reagan set the trap to Candice White Andrew and Terrence Grandchester so they would be expelled, but they didn't fall in to it?" one boy – his name was Matthew – asked to his friends at schools garden.

"Yes. And her motive was only this: Terrence and Candice have been dating since their summer holidays at Scotland. But of course Eliza get jealous to Candice because Terrence loves her and not Eliza. What I heard from Cornwell's brother's, Eliza thinks she is 'in love' with Terrence and want's him all herself. It sound's more like an obsession than a love," other boy – his name was James – of the croup said.

"I also heard that thing, but have you heard this rumour; Eliza Reagan is going to be expelled because of her doings?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, that's right to that spider gueen," other boys of group answered.

* * *

**SAME TIME AT SISTER GREY'S OFFICE:**

"Miss Candice White Andrew, your friends told me that you truly were studying with them at last night, so you have an alibi. But what comes to you Mr. Terrence Grandchester..." Sister Grey said thinking about what to do with him and sending Annie and Patty back to their rooms.

"I was talking to Cornwell brothers about 10.35 pm. and Sister Margaret saw us," Terry told to Sister Grey truthfully.

"Sister Margaret, is that true what he is saying?" Sister Grey asked doubting.

"Yes Sister Grey, that's true," answered Sister Margaret.

"So that's true then. But I have a question to both of you and I expect, that you answer to that question truthfully," Sister Grey said looking at to Candy and Terry.

"Yes Sister Grey," Candy and Terry answered together.

"Are you two dating?" Sister Grey asked coldly.

Candy and Terry were both shocked about a question.

They looked at each other's to eyes.

So they quickly talked to each others with few whispers.

"We have to tell her the truth," he said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes. It's only way to stay away from all problems," he answered.

"Okay then. I'm counting on you," she smiled.

Then they turned to face Sister Grey.

"Yes Sister Grey, we are dating. But we aren't so stupid's, that we would brake school rules because of that," Terry said calmly.

"I was going to say exactly same thing to you Sister Grey. And Eliza's trap to us is only for her jealousy to us," Candy told and gave to Sister Grey the note from Eliza to her.

Terry also gave to Sister Grey his note what he had from Eliza.

Sister Grey took both notes to her hands and compared those handwritings to that note what was founded at barns on last night.

The handwriting was completelly same in all three notes.

Sister Grey was shocked about this thing, that she didn't have time to react to news that Candy and Terry were dating.

She asked Sister Margaret watch them and she also noticed that handwriting was absolutely same in all notes.

Sister Grey was so angry, frustrated and shocked about what had happened on last 24 hours in her school, that she wanted to wring Eliza's neck with her own bare hands right away. Because of her stupid actions St. Paul's gollege almost lost two of their student's.

"Miss Andrew, Mr. Grandchester, do you know why Miss Reagan would set this trap to you?" Sister Grey and Sister Margaret asked.

"Because she simply hates me," Candy answered sadly and told them absolutely everything about her life. And that mean's Pony's Home, Reagans, how she met Anthony, Stear and Archie, Eliza's and Neal's mean trap, how she was sold to Mexico, her escape, how she was adopted to Andrew's, Anthony's death, how she got blamed by that, how they had met with Terry and how Eliza, Neal and their friends bullied her at school and how Terry defended her from them.

Terry all ready know most of that and put the comment's at moment's which he had lived along with Candy.

Sister Grey and Sister Margaret were shocked when they heard that, even if Sister Grey didn't show it at all.

"Sister Margaret, go and get Alistair and Archibald Cornwell here right away. I have to ask them is that true what Miss Andrew is saying," Sister Grey ordered coldly. She was really frustrated and shocked about what she had heard about two minute's ago.

"Yes Sister Grey," Sister Margaret nodded leaving the room.

15 minutes later Cornwell brothers were at Sister Grey's office telling her how they had met Candy and what happenend at all those years they had known each others. When thry had stopped, Sister Grey watched Candy, Terry, Archie and Stear coldly and said: "So that's true then. All four of you have to go to your rooms now".

"Yes Sister Grey," They all nodded and went to their rooms.

It was all ready 13:45 pm. and Candy and Terry were death drop tired after what had happened at Sister Grey's office.

* * *

**TERRY'S THOUGHTS:**

_"Damn that daughter of a bitch Eliza! I wish I could strangle her to death. Candy just wouldn't ever forgive me I go and do that. Because of Eliza, Candy's life have been so miserable for years. And Eliza still has no right to treat Candy like a yesterdays trash._

_And because of her, Sister Grey and Sister Margaret are knowing now that Candy and I – that we are dating. It will cause lot's of problem's to both of us._

_Argh! Do we have to leave this school so we can't be separated..? ... YES! I need to send note to Candy and ask her to leave this school with me... and become to my wife... Yes... It's only way to escape from this situation._

_Candy, my one and only love! We wont be separated... ever!"_

**END OF TERRY'S THOUGHTS.**

* * *

**SAME TIME AT CANDY'S ROOM:**

"Oh Candy, this is so terrible," Patty said as she heard all of the sad story about that, what was going on.

"Yes I know," Candy sighed.

"Why didn't you tell anything about this to us?" asked Annie, who sat next to Candy at her bed.

"Because I didn't want to worry you at all," Candy answered quietly.

"Oh, this is truly you Candy. Always thinking about other people's well-being before yourself," Annie said and hugged Candy.

Candy answered slightly to Annie's hug.

_"Oh Terry, my love. How I wish I could be at your strong arms right now and kiss your big, gentle lips! I love you so much honey,"_ Candy thought sadly.

"Candy, are you all right?" she heard Patty asking to her.

"Yes, I am fine. Just pretty tired about all of this," Candy answered yawning.

"Well, what if we let you rest for now? It's all ready 14:05 pm.," Patty asked and took Candy's hand to her own.

"That would be nice. Thanks," Candy yawned and literally fell asleep on her own bed in a minute.

"Let's go Annie," Patty whispered as she covered Candy with a red blanket.

"Are you sure?" Annie asked worriedly.

"Yes. You saw how tired she is, so let's just go and let her sleep," Patty whispered and took Annie to the hall.

"I know you are worried about her, but she have had a long and confusing day," Patty told to Annie and hugged her.

"I know. Thanks Patty," Annie said and hugged Patty.

"You're welcome Annie," Patty answered smiling.

2,5 hours later Candy waked up, but she was still pretty tired.

_"Oh, it's 16:35 pm. I've missed last two lessons at today, but I'm too tired to care about that now,"_ she thought and almost fell asleep again.

"Oh Terry! I miss you so much. After this long and confusing day I want to leave this school with you and stay with you forever," Candy whispered before she fell asleep (again).

* * *

**SAME TIME AT THE DUNGEON:**

"Let me out of here you stupid, BRAINLESS IDIOTS! I haven't done anything wrong to anybody. Do you hear me?" Eliza yelled with angry and serious voice.

Of course anybody didn't hear her yelling, not even her coward brother Neal (sorry, I'm not sure if it is Neal or Neil, so I use Neal). He was so scared for that what was happened with her sister, that he thought that he don't dare to do anything against school rules at least for day or two. But still it didn't stop him to hate Candy more than ever before.

And Eliza was fuming because of her bad situation. "I hate you Candy! And I hate this smelling dungeon and this stupid gollege too! I don't want to see you ever again Candy! And I want to have MY Terrence back to myself! YOU HEAR MEEE?" Eliza cried with anger. But of course she didn't know, but did she even care about the fact, what was going on out of the dungeon's closed doors.

I truly hope, that our lovely couple of soulmates Candy and Terry wont be separated... EVER!

End of chapter 3.

To be contiuned...

* * *

**Author's comment:**

Well chapter 3 is finally ready. It took from me 3 days and 5 and half pages paper to write it to my notebook. And few hours and almost 3 pages to write it "clean" to Open Office. But now I have finally get this chapter ready and I'm starting to write chapter number 4.

See you!

Enkelisisar (Essi)


	4. The day of love and pain

All right, here come's chapter 4. Hope you like it.

Chapter 4 Day of love and pain

**AFTER THE LUNCH AT SCHOOLS GARDEN:**

"I'm so glad that you are better now," Annie smiled to Candy.

"Me too. I think yesterday was really hard day to you Candy," Patty said also smiling.

"Thanks girls. But please, you don't have worry about me. I'm okay now," Candy answered. _"But I would be so much better if I could be with Terry just right now," _she thought sadly.

Then they saw Stear coming to them.

"Candy, I have to talke to privately for few minutes," Stear told to Candy seriously.

"Is it that important?" Candy asked.

"Yes it is," Stear answered.

"Okay then," Candy answered and followed Stear to under a big tree. "So, what did you wanted to talk with me?" Candy asked worriedly.

"Well, Terrence asked me to give this letter to you privately. He said that's really important and he is waiting your answer as soon as possible," Stear said and handed the letter to Candy.

"Thanks Stear. And if you see Terry, could you please tell him that he will have the answer to his letter at next recess," Candy answered smiling with her famous smile.

"All right I will," Stear answered and walked away.

Candy opened Terry's letter and started to read it, not even noticing that Annie and Patty were curiously standing next to her. But Candy noticed girls few minutes later and said: "Stear gave to me letter from Terry and I want to read it alone. I hope you girls understand my reasons and you wont get mad at me".

"Of course we understand Candy. See you at next class," Patty and Annie answered smiling to their friend.

"Thanks girls. See you later," Candy smiled and ran back to the dorm. She climbed carefully to her balcony and went quietly to her own room. Then she could finally start to read Terrys letter to her at peace.

And Candy noticed that letter was full of love and passion.

"**Candy, my one and only love!**

**I have an very important questions to**

**you.**

**I'm truly sorry that I have to ask so**

**important question with this letter, **

**but it's only and the best way to ask**

**this after Eliza's trap. But let's get**

**forget about that spider gueen.**

**So my love, my Freckled Tarzan,**

**will you leave this school with me**

**and come to my wife? I want to**

**live rest of my life with you and**

**only you. I don't have a ring for**

**now, but I will buy it to you at once**

**when we are out of this school.**

**After all things what have happened**

**at this school to us, we can't take**

**anything granted.**

**What is your answer my love? I**

**don't want to leave this school without**

**you, but I understand if you say 'No' to**

**my question.**

**Send your answer to me with your cousin**

**Alistair.**

**I'm waiting for your answer.**

**I love you Candice W. Andrew.**

**Sincerely yours**

**Terrence G. Grandchester".**

"_Oh you Terry. I wont ever say no to your question. Just wait for my answer my love. I can't wait to leave this school with you Terry! I love you so much that I can't and I don't want to be separated from you ever!" _Candy thought crying for love and happiness.

Candy took pencil and paper and started to write her answer to Terry.

"**Terry, my only love.**

**It's YES, thousand times**

**yes! I want to marry you**

**and stay with you forever.**

**I love you so much.**

**I will more than gladly leave**

**this school with you and**

**become to your wife my**

**love. Don't ever doupt it.**

**Please, just tell me when we**

**are leaving from here for**

**good.**

**I don't care about that**

**where are we going as long**

**as we are together forever.**

**I love you more than**

**anything**

**Terrence G. Grandchester.**

**Yours always**

**Candice W. Andrew".**

When she finished her letter, she read it once, before she put it to an envelope and writed on it: **"To Terry".**

But then the bell started ringing and Candy put the envelope to inside of her book before she left her room for class.

After the class Candy went quickly to school's garden to search Stear who could give her letter to Terry. She was happy that she found him pretty soon.

"I'm sorry that you have to be middle of this all," Candy said with apologetic voice when she handed him a her letter to Terry.

"It's all right Candy. I'm glad that I can help you," Stear answered even if he was little bit jealous of Candy's and Terry's relationship. But he also knew that Candy would see him only as a her cousin and he had to just accept that. _"But I'm really happy, that Patricia (Patty) is a free," _he thought smiling. _"She is a pretty and nice young woman"._

"Stear, are you all right?" Candy asked with worried expression.

"Yes, I am. Just thinking about somrthing. I will give this letter to Terrence. Don't worry about me," Stear answered and left the place for searching Terry.

"Okay. If you say so," Candy whispered after him.

Candy was still little worried about Stear, when she went to talk with her friends. But girls told her not to worry so much, so Candy relaxed a little bit. Sadly that didn't last very long, because of Neal and his friends. Candy went to stand before her friends to protect them.

"Hey Candy! I heard that because of you my sister is locked up at dungeon. You will pay for it you stupid and worthless stable girl," Neal said with really mad voice.

"Neal, I'm sure that you know what Eliza has done to me and Terry. Because of her I and Terry – we have now lots of problems," Candy told to Neal.

"Don't smart mouth at me you slut. You aren't better than me! Go and get her guys," Neal yelled to his four friends.

"With pleasure," boys laughed like they were a madman's.

They attacked to Candy like she was just a some poor ragdoll. Annie and Patty were so afraid of boys violence that they couldn't do anything to help their friend.

"Candy, there aren't anybody coming to help you! Not your friends or that snotty nosed Terrence Grandchester. That son of bitch isn't going to help you. This are your final moments on this world! Good bye stable girl," Neal laughed evilly.

Boys were beating Candy so badly, that she couldn't fight back anymore. Her arms, legs and head were hurting so badly that she hardly could move, stand or speak anymore.

"Neal please! Tell your friends to stop it! Candy hasn't done anything wrong to you," Annie and Patty asked begging tone.

"You stupid whores stop that crying! I can't stand it you hear me?" Neal yelled and punched Annie on her right cheek.

Annie who was very fragile, fell on the crass because of the Neal's punch.

"Oh my God! Annie! Are you all right?" Patty asked worriedly as she helped one of her best friends to stand up.

"I think so. Thanks Patty," Annie answered whispering as she finally were standing up and holding her cheek.

"You still didn't had enough of that?" Neal yelled furiously and punched Annie again, but on the chin at this time.

"OUCH!" Annie screamed.

"Neal Reagan! Stop it right there! Same order comes to all of you boys" They heard Sister Grey to yelling at boys. With her were running Sister Margaret, 3 other nuns and 8 fathers (priests) and Stear, Archie and... Terry! He had opened letter on his right hand. And everybody of them were coming to them.

"Hey boys! Leave this place right away. The old hag Sister Grey is coming at this way! Leave the stable girl right there where she is!" Neal yelled to his friends and started running away.

"Damn it!" one of the other boys cursed and they all started to running away.

"Not so fast Neal!" Terry yelled angrily and cathced him with Stear.

At same time Sister Margaret checked out Candy's condition and Archie helped Annie and Patty while other nuns and fathers catched up the other boys.

"Darn it! I haven't done anything wrong to anybody of them so let go of me you idiots!" Neal cursed to Stear and Terry, whose were holding him back.

"Don't lie to us Neal! Everybody saw what you and your so-called friends have done to girls you lousy bastard!" Terry yelled angrily.

"Neal, it's you and Eliza whose are disgracing our family and not Candy as you both always insisted to everybody. Great aunt Elroy will be really mad at both of you when she gets to know about all of this Neal," usually calm Stear shouted and punched Neal on the chin while Terry kicked Neal's ass really hardly.

But of course Neal escaped and ran away from them and hide-out to somewhere.

"Damn it! Come back here you coward!" Terry yelled swearing.

"I will call to the polices so they can come and get him. He is going to be expelled. Now get those other boys meditation rooms and all of them have to stay there until the end of this week. And I will take contact to their families so they can come and get them back to their homes. But what comes to that Neal Reagan when I see him again..." Sister Grey cried with anger.

"Candy!"

"Patty!"

Those were Terry's and Stear's worried voices. Both of them were very trully worried about girls well-being.

"Patty! Are you allright?" Stear asked worriedly as he hugged her.

"I-I think so," Patty whispered and answered lightly to Stear's hug.

Annie was still at Archies arms. Her right cheek and her chin were badly bruised because of the punches what Neal gave to her.

"Candy! Oh my God! Are you allright? I should have been there to protect to you my love! Please forgive me! I love you more than my own life," Terry whispered to Candy with begging and scared tone as he take her to his arms. He still had his letter from Candy in his right hand.

"Shh... it's all right honey! There is no nothing to forgive my darling. Just stay with me now Terry! I'll be fine," Candy whispered back to Terry with soft voice without caring about the fact that she had lots of pains all over her body.

"Oh Candy! I will stay by your side forever my love. I promise," Terry whispered passionately and kissed Candy carefully and softly on the lips.

"Thanks Terry," Candy answered smiling.

"Let's go to the infirmary room. We have to check all three girls and their injuries so we know exactly what are their conditions. You Cornwell brothers and you Mr. Grandchester, come and help girls back to school. I have to take a contact to the doctor who can come and check them," Sister Margaret told them.

"Yes Sister Margaret," boys answered quietly. Then they stand up holding girls at their arms and got them to the infirmary.

"Candy my love, my angel! I'm feeling so bad, because I didn't protect to you," Terry whispered pain within his voice.

"Terry please! Don't be so hard to yourself. I will be allright! I promise it to you honey," Candy said with little smile.

"Candy... I love you so much. I just can't stand the thought that you're in pain," Terry whispered crying.

Archie was so furious and angry of this situation that his face had turned as white as snow. He wanted so badly to be at Terry's place, even if Annie was at his arms just then and there.

Stear was taking care of Patty and he didn't even care about anything or anybody else at same room for a moment.

Half an hour later nice, old doctor and his young assistant arrived to school. They checked all three girls and their injuries in no time.

First was Patty. She didn't had physically injuries, but she was so shocked and tired because of what had happened that she needed rest at least of three days. Stear relaxed when he heard that.

Annie's situation wasn't so good. Her chin and right cheek were so badly bruised and swollen that those areas covered almost half of her pretty face. "This young girl needs at least 5 to 7 day rest and she needs lots of ice or cold water to heal those bruises and swollen area on her face," doctor told Sister Margaret who just nodded as a "yes". Archie relaxed a little bit when he heard that, but at the very same second he also remembered his promise to Candy to take care of Annie.

But Candy... her situation was the worst of all. Her left arm was broken and her poor body was covered in with many scratches and bruises. Her nose was bleeding "like a river" and her left eye was swollen so much, that she couldn't see anything with it. Terrence looked at Candy with really terrified and worried expression when doctor took lot's bandages and gently tied her arm with them. Doctors assistant told him to calm down, but he just couldn't do that. He was way too worried about his dear girlfriend.

15 minutes after doctors and his assistant leaving the school, two teachers from the school and the Cornwell brothers (Stear and Archie) helped Annie and Patty to their rooms.

But all over the school and the city were many groups of polices to searching Neal Reagan. They were ordered to find him as soon as possible and have back to school. Sadly they hadn't found him yet.

At the same time Terry was on infirmary room alone with Candy. He was gently holding her in his arms.

"How are you feeling my love?" he asked to her worriedly.

"Tired, but I'm not sure if I can sleep before this headache goes away. Gladly my broken arm isn't hurting so much anymore," Candy answered and looked at Terry sadly.

"I'm so sorry... I wasn't there to protect to you my angel," Terry cried sorrow within his voice.

"Please, don't be sorry. You couldn't know what was going to happen," Candy whispered with warm tone voice.

"Candy, how can you have so big, loving, warm, forgiving and golden heart? You must must be an angel in disguise," Terry asked amazed.

"Oh Terry, I really don't know an answer about to your question. By the way, did you get my letter?" Candy asked changing a subject.

"Yes, I got it. You made me a happiest man in the whole world Freckles," Terry smiled and kissed Candy on the lips closing his eyes.

Candy answered gently to her boyfriends kiss and she also closed her eyes.

"So when are we going to leave this place for good?" Candy asked whispering to Terry.

"Maybe in a few days. You still need a rest miss Freckles," Terry said with little smile wathcing Candy's eyes and her nose full of freckles.

"Terry, please don't tease me now. I just can't stand it for now," Candy begged crying.

"Hushh... please don't cry... I just can't look at your eyes when you are so sad. Please forgive me! I love you," Terry begged crying at this time. Not until now, he had finally and truly realized how much pain and sorrow Candy had to bear all by herself.

"Terry please don't cry. There's no anything to forgive honey. I love you," Candy whispered still crying.

"Candy!" Terry cried and kissed her passionately on the lips and holding her gently so they wont hurt her broken arm anymore.

Both of them calmed down and they stayed there making out until Sister Margaret came inside and told them to go to their rooms.

Once Candy was safely resting on her own bed at her room, they kissed and Terry went to his own room.

That day had been full of love and pain, but our beautiful lovers Candy and Terry were thinking about just one and only thing: _"We wont be separated... ever!"_

Authors note:

This is my longest chapter on this story, at least for now. I hope that someone is still reading on my story for Candy and Terry.

Chapter 5 is coming up soon!

Greetings from Finland

Enkelisisar (Essi)


	5. Packet from Pony's home

Chapter 5 The packet from Pony's home

It has been all ready a two days and three nights since Neal and his friends had beated Candy and her friends. Neal had been founded from Southampon's harbour, where he was really trying to every possible way to get a ship and ran away from London and England. Now he too was locked up at dungeon. Of course he was going to be expelled too and he was fighting with Eliza for which one's fault this all was. It's a miracle that they hadn't still killed each others.

And our girls Candy, Patty and Annie...

Well Patty was quite allright, but she still needed a rest because of the shock. Her parents were informed about what had happened. She was going to leave the school and traveling at to live with her grandmother Martha, since her parents didn't have time to take care of her.

Annie was still resting in her room. Her parents were also informed about her situation and they were coming to London so they could get their daughter away from that horrible school. They didn't want to risk their one and only daughter's safety in any possible way.

But Candy... she wasn't at so good condition. She still needed lots of rest and there still was some scratches and bruises on her body. Her head and broken arm were still aching sometimes so badly, that she couldn't do anything else but cry on Terry's strong arms. Great uncle William was also informed about his adoptive daughters condition and he had send Mr. George to come to London and get her away from school.

Terry had decided to leave the school and travel to America with Candy and Mr. George. His father Richard Grandchester had visited at school on the morning and told him not to be a any contact with Eleanor. Of course Terry had refused and Richard punched his son on his face. But then Candy had showed up and told to Richard that it was most cruelest thing in the world to separate a mother and a child from each other. "I was an orphan and I had two loving mothers and lots of "siblings" there in Ms. Pony's orphanage, but I'm still thinking about my mother almost every day. I would give almost anything, if I could hug her just once in my life. And you're separating Terry from his mother like it is most easiest and normallest thing on the whole world! You are so cruel!" she yelled crying and ran away from hall.

"Terrence Graham Grandchester! What in the world is going on here?" Richard asked angrily to his son.

"Nothing, what would belong to your businesses. Thanks to Candy, I finally have a relationship with my mother! And I don't care what are you thinking about that thing. Feel free to disown me. I will be more than fine without you and your stupid moneys!" Terry yelled frustrated tone and ran quickly after Candy.

Richard was just standing there. He was shocked about his sons behaviour.

Terry was searching Candy from everywhere! But he couldn't find her anywhere. Finally he remembered one place where he still hadn't searched. It was Candy's pretend Pony Hill! He ran to there and found Candy a opened letter on her right hand and a packet on her lap.

"Candy!" he yelled to her when he saw her on the hill.

"Terry?" she answered quietly.

"Are you allright my love?" Terry asked worriedly taking Candy on his arms.

"Yes I am. Just couldn't stand there to watch you and your father fighting there at hall," she whispered quietly and embrased Terry lightly.

"I'm so sorry my angel. He was just acting like he owns me. I can't stand it at all," Terry said frustrated.

"Terry... just don't think about it right now. Let's speak about something nicer," Candy said kissing Terry to his lips. Terry answered the kiss passionately.

They were making out for a while under the tree.

"So... where did you get those letter and packet?" Terry asked finally.

"From Pony's Home. I get it at this morning after the mass," Candy answered.

"Have you all ready read the letter?" Terry asked curiously.

"Yes I have. They wrote that as they were cleaning at attic, they founded a crib where I was founded. In there was something which may are only clues to my biologicall parents," Candy told him showing a bracelet and a doll which dress was reading her name with really beautifull handwriting.

"I'm so sorry Candy. If I only could help you at some way, I would!" Terry whispered with serious tone voice.

"Thank you Terry! I love so much," Candy whispered and kissed Terry again.

"_Oh God this is heavenly! I love her more than anything," _Terry thought in cloud nine when he was kissing Candy.

**HALF AN HOUR LATER:**

"By the way Candy, Sister Margaret asked me to tell you, that we will leave this school to day after tomorrow with George Jonshon who brought you here at January," Terry said smiling to his beloved girlfriend.

"Oh thank God! Terry, I'm so happy! We are finally going to leave this horrible school for good," Candy smiled hugging Terry.

"Yes. And we will stay together forever and anything or anybody can't never, ever separate to us," Terry promised kissing Candy a senseless.

End of chapter 5.


	6. Author's important question to you

Hello everybody there!

Sorry, this isn't a chapter, but a question to you dear readers for the following chapters. I truly hope that you are reading this.

So, you know that Candy is having a bracellet and a doll where is reading her name and those two things are only clues to her biologicall family. I'll put Lady Georgie to be Candy's younger sister or her twin sister (who is married to Laurent/ Lowell Grey), but I'm not so sure about point where and how they should meet at first time? So I want to know your opinion of my ideas and what would be a best choice to this story.

And here are coming to my ideas:

1. Candy and Georgie have both searched for any possible information they just could find about their biologicall parents and on one fatefull day they find out that there's the 75% chance they have a sister, and few days later one of them will take a contact to her sister with a letter and they will meet**...:**

a) at New York

b) at Pony's home

c) at the theather where Terry is working?

2. Candy and Terry are at Pony's when they are finally back America. They are going to spend there a whole week, but on second night at there somebody knocks the door of the Pony's home and there are Georgie and Laurent. Georgie is having a really high fever and Candy takes care of her. When Georgie is feeling better, the girls will start to search their families... together, because they are feeling pretty close with each other. Like they had met before so many years ago, but they just can't remember when or where it happened.

3. Their biologicall parents have started to search them and on one beautiful day they both will have letters from their parents and on that they will finally get learn to know their biologicall parents and a sister.

Please, read and review! I want to know your opinions about this. **makes a sad puppy dog eyes**

Take care

Enkelisisar (Essi)


	7. We're back at Mauritania

Chapter 6 We're back at Mauritania

Yesterday Annie, Candy, Patty and Terry had finally left that horrible St. Paul's gollege and now they were on Mauritania travelling back to America, to their dear homeland. Only Patty wasn't with them, because she was going to live with her grandmother Martha to the Manchester.

Archie and Stear had left day before to travel to Paris to meet their parents and spend some time with them. They were coming back to America after month or two. Annie and Candy were sad for that, but they were happy that they keep up the contact with them.

Neal and Eliza had left the college with their angry parents and truly frustrated Great Aunt Elroy few hours before Candy, Annie, Patty and Terry. Great Aunt Elroy just couldn't believe, that her own grand-nephew and -niece had done something so horrible and discreased their familys name... and still they acted like nothing had ever happened. And Neil and Eliza were still saying that Candy disgraced their family. Reagans and Great Aunt Elroy also were at Mauritania, but of course Candy, Annie, Terry and Mr. and Mrs. Brighton didn't know anything about this stupid and horribly dangerous situation.

"At least we will see Patty and her grandmother at the next Christmas," Candy said to Annie as they were walking on at Mauritania's deck.

"Yes that's true," Annie smiled to Candy.

"Annie, you should be resting in your room by now," they heard Mrs. Brighton serious words behind their backs.

"No way mom! I know that you just want me to stay away from Candy, who has always been like a true sister to me. And thanks to her I'm still alive after what happened at Reagans house all those years ago. And you blamed Candy for putting me to danger, but she didn't do it at all. Those idiotic children of Reagan; Eliza and Neal put me to danger on that day! And what make's it worse, you even believed their horrible lies! And you should know that I'm happy that was raised at Pony's home as an orphan, because in any other case I couldn't have as wonderfull friend as Candy," Annie yelled crying and ran to her family's cabin.

"This is everything your fault Candy! Without you Annie wouldn't be against me just right now. If you think that you are sisters, best friends, or something else between that, you truly aren't. You have a been always just perfect strangers to each other and you always will be. Nothing wont ever change that thing. I thought that I have a made it clear to both of you all those years ago!" Mrs. Brighton yelled very angrily to Candy.

"Beatrice*, please be quiet! Candy hasn't done anything wrong to you. Besides Annie told me that what truly happened at Reagans on that day, so you can't blame Candy for anything. And you know you can trust to Annie for 100% sure. She hasn't ever lied to us about anything, you know that," Mr. Brighton told to his wife seriously.

"But darling..." Mrs. Brighton tried to say something back to her husband.

"No buts Beatrice! We should be taking care of Annie right now," Mr. Brighton said still seriously to his wife.

"Yes of course," Mrs. Brighton whispered and went to their cabin to search Annie.

"Candy, I'm really sorry for my wife. I just don't know what's wrong with her. I know and understand that you and Annie have always been like sisters to each other and I'm allright with the fact that two of you are keeping the with each other," Mr. Brighton said apologetically to Candy.

"It's all right. She is probably just worried about Annie. Please, you don't have to worry about me. I will be allright," Candy smiled.

"I truly hope you are right," Mr. Brighton answered with little smile and went to the his familys cabin to see his wife and daughter.

"Miss Candy! Are you all right?" she heard Mr. George to ask her worriedly.

"Yes I'm allright. I think I just need little more rest," Candy answered quietly.

"I was going to say same thing to you. Besides, Master Terrence is really worried about you. He is scared to death for you," George said helping Candy to their cabin.

"Candy are you allright?" Terry asked worriedly to his fiancee (remember that Terry proposed Candy with a letter at chapter 4).

"I just need little more rest, that's all. Please, don't worry about me honey," Candy said with slight smile on her lips.

"You are asking something so impossible to me darling. I will be always worried about you, no matter what happens to us!" Terry whispered passionately and took Candy to his strong arms. He carried her to their soft, king sized double bed at bridal style (yes, they were sleeping at same bed, but they weren't having a sex, because Terry didn't want to hurt Candy any more than she allready was because of Neil and his friends). He carefully made sure, that her broken arm wasn't causing any kind of pains to her.

"Thanks Terry! I love you so much honey," Candy whispered and only 20 seconds later she was sound asleep.

"I love you too Candy," Terry whispered back.

Mr. George had given them some privacy by taking a walk at ships deck. He knew, that Candy and Terrence needed their own private time.

But Terry... he just couldn't leave Candy alone at their cabin. He sat next to her on their king sized douple bed and took her gently to his arms. _"Oh my God! I love her so much! I just can't live without her anymore. And I wont let anybody to hurt her... ever again!" _Terry thought watching her sleeping so peacefully. _"She is so beautiful, like an angel or a goddess! What have I ever done to deserve a girl like her?" _he thought as he rested next to her not letting her go from his arms, not even for a nanosecond. And few minutes later Terry fell asleep too still holding his precious fiancee at his arms.

**SAME TIME AT THE BRIGHTONS CABIN:**

"Annie please! Come out from your room. We need to talk about this situation," Mrs. Brighton begged from her daughter.

"No mother! I'm not coming out before you let me be a friends with Candy again," Annie yelled crying.

"But Annie..." Mrs. Brighton said quietly.

"Beatrice please, let it be. You just can't control Annie all the time. You know that perfectly well," Mr. Brighton told to his wife.

"I have to think about this," Mrs. Brighton sighed tiredly walking away.

Few minutes later Annie came out of her room and went to talk to her father.

"Daddy, are you mad at me?" she asked quietly and fearfully.

"No, of course not sweety! You haven't done anything wrong to anybody. I'm truly happy, that you are our daughter. And I am allright with the fact that you are friends with Candy, " Mr. Brighton answered with little smile and hugged his daughter tenderly.

"Thanks daddy. But I know that you wanted to adopt Candy on that day," Annie said hugging her father back.

"Annie, please don't worry about it at all. Just remember that you don't have to worry about me or your mother at all. She will accept this situation on her own time. Just remember that both of us still love you, no matter what," Mr. Brighton told calmly to Annie.

"Okay daddy! Thank you and I love you too," Annie answered smiling and walked away from her family's cabin. She wanted to see Candy and make sure, that she was allright.

**LATER AT DINNER TIME:**

"Miss Candice, Mrs. Elroy wants to talk to you as soon as possible at her cabin," Mr. George said to Candy with serious tone voice at the ships large dining room. "She said it's something really important".

"She is in here?" Candy asked shockedly.

"Yes, she is in here with Reagan family, which I find not good when we are thinking about your safety Miss Candy. Especially when those spoiled brats are acting like they haven't done anything wrong to anybody," Mr. George said angrily.

"I'm thinking at very same thing. How dare they come to this ship and act like nothing had ever happened to anybody? They are putting Candys safety to danger!" Terry asked so angrily that he was to kill Reagans right away with his own bare hands.

"Boys, please calm down. do you know, if Reagans are going to be there?" Candy asked worriedly.

"No, they aren't going to be there at all. Only Mrs. Elroy is going to be there," Mr. George answered.

"Okay, I will go to there and speak with her," Candy said calmly to Terry and Mr. George.

"What? Candy are you sure about this?" Terry asked shokedly to his fiancee.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Terry, do you come with me?" Candy asked to Terry.

"Yes of course! I wont let you go to there alone. Especially in your condition," Terry answered hugging and kissing Candy.

"Thanks Terry. I love you!" Candy smiled.

"I love you too," Terry whispered.

"Miss Candy, I need to be sure that you truly want to go to speak with Mrs. Elroy," Mr. George said worriedly to Candy.

"Yes, I'm going to speak with her. Don't worry about me," Candy answered seriously.

"Fine, let's go then," Mr. George answered quietly.

**AT THE GREAT AUNT ELROY'S GABIN:**

"Candice White Andrew! Fine young lady wont let the olders to wait herself," Mrs. Elroy said coldly, when Candy, Terry and Mr. George stepped in to her cabin. She wasn't even saying "Hello!" to them first.

"I'm sorry Great Aunt Elroy, but I had to make sure that Reagans weren't going to here," Candy answered quietly.

"Shut up you fool! No explains! And I don't even want to meet those ungrateful brats before this situation is completely clear. And who in the world is this young man?" she asked angrily pointing Terry with her index finger.

"I'm Terrence G. Grandchester, Candys fiancee!" Terry answered kissing Candy on her lips.

"YOU ARE WHO?" Great Aunt Elroy yelled before she fainted.

"It was too much to her," Candy said quietly.

"Yes, it surely was," Terry whispered smiling.

"Let's help her to her bedroom," Mr. George said to Candy and Terry.

"We all know that she doesn't deserve that! Especially when she is treating Candy so coldly," Terry yelled angrily.

"Terry, I know that. But I'm sure that she will accept me on some day, even if it wont happen as soon as we all want that to happen," Candy answered as she opened the door of the master bedroom.

"Candy, you are too good for your own good," Terry said as he and Mr. George started to carry Great Aunt Elroy to her queen sized bed.

"We need cold water and towels," Candy said to Mr. George.

"I see. I'll go to get towels and water right away," Mr. George answered quietly walking out of cabin. Five minutes later he came back with bowl of cold water and pack of towels.

After few minutes Great Aunt Elroy came back to her consciousness. "What happened to me?" she asked with her usually cold tone voice.

"You fainted Mrs. Elroy. But thanks to miss Candy you seem to be allright," Mr. George answered truthfully as he helped her to sit on her bed.

"Oh now I remember! You... you said that you are Candice's fiancee!" she yelled pointing Terry again with her index finger.

"Yes, you heard me right! And if you dare to say one word against it, I'm not going to hold myself back, even if God himself would tell me to do that," Terry said angrily to her.

"How dare you talk to me like that? Nobody talks to me like..." she yelled, but she was suddenly stopped by Candy.

"Great Aunt! I know that you hate me, but please, don't take it out from Terry. What have I done to you to deserve your anger?" Candy yelled and then she ran away from the cabin.

"Candy wait," Terry yelled running after Candy.

"Mr. George! What in the world is going on here?" Great Aunt Elroy asked with ice-cold tone voice. Normally peoples got scared by that, but Mr. George didn't. He was get used to that. But now he lost his temper, because he knew how much pain Candy's had to bear all alone.

"Mrs. Elroy, I don't see any reason why you hate miss Candy so much! She hasn't done anything to you!" he yelled with really frustrated tone voice.

Great Aunt was truly shocked about Mr. George's behaviour. He hadn't ever said anything against her orders. "Mr. George! You know perfectly well that it's all that stupid little twits fault that our dear Anthony is dead! And Alistair and Archibald aren't respecting me at all because of her," she yelled angrily.

"Just because you are controlling their lives far too much! But of course you can't see it in your anger," Mr. George said and after a minute he contiuned calmly; "And what comes to Mr. Anthony's death, he and Miss Candy just happened to be in wrong place at wrong time, so please, just stop blaiming Miss Candy for it! It's not her fault. And anybody wont ever believe that she could possibly kill someone. I know you're shocked about Mr. Anthonys death, but please don't blame an inncent girl for it!"

"How dare you say that?" Great Aunt yelled angrily.

"Because that's the truth," Mr. George said calmly.

"But... but what about those Reagans kids and their speeches about Candy?" she asked gasping air and holding her heart.

"That's what they want you to believe," he answered truthfully.

"And I just believed those brats? George please, go and get Reagans here right away! They are going to be so sorry when they will hear that I'm not believeing their lies anymore," she told to him seriously.

"Yes of course Ma'am," George answered leaving the cabin hurriedly.

At same time Terry was comforting shocked and crying Candy in their cabin. He was really angry to Great Aunt Elroy because of her behaviour. But right now Candy's condition was the most important thing to him. So he just held her for hours.

When Mr. George came back to their cabin, he told to them what had happened after their leave at the Great Aunt's cabin. Candy and Terry – both of them calmed down when they heard that. And actually they started to be happy to be back at Mauritania.

On the evening Great Aunt Elroy came to talk to Candy and she told to her that she was truly sorry about all those years when she had been mean to her and blamed her for Anthony's death. Mr. George had opened her eyes with his comments. And she said she knew now that she shouldn't had ever believed those mean, spoiled and ungrateful kids of Reagan. "I understand now how wrong I was and it's allright if you don't want to forgive me, but I would be truly happy, if you could do that on some day," Great Aunt said before she started to leave.

"Great Aunt Elroy, I've allready forgave to you, so can we finally live at peace?" Candy asked a bit worriedly.

"Yes of course. Oh Candy, how can you be so nice to person, who has been so mean to you for so many years?" Great Aunt asked hugging Candy warmly.

"I don't know. It propably comes from Pony's home, where I and many other childrens were raised by Miss Pony and Sister Maria," Candy answered hugging the old lady back.

"Thank you Candy. We will talk about this and everything else more tomorrow. But now we should go to sleep, it's so late allready. And you don't have to worry about those Reagans. I've made sure that they wont bother you anymore," Great Aunt said smiling.

"Thank you Great Aunt and good night," Candy smiled.

"Good night Candy," Great Aunt said and then she left the cabin.

"Candy, are you allright?" Terry asked worriedly to his fiancee.

"Yes I am. And truthfully, I'm happy to be back at Mauritania," she answered hugging Terry warmly.

"Yeah me too. But I'm so happy that you are allright," Terry answered kissing Candy a senseless before they went to sleep.

End of chapter 6.

To be contiuned...

*I don't know Mrs. Brightons real name, so put her name to be a Beatrice, because in my opinion it's pretty name to be a rich womans name. Hope you peoples like it.

Authors comment:

Allright, I think this is my longest chapter at here for now. Hopefully somebody is having streght enough to read this story to the end. And keep answering to the authors question, because I'm still waiting for your answers.

Special thanks to Mallory Quinn and Anastasiya for your comments about my story. You guys truly are the best readers forever! And thank you goes also all those peoples who has send to me the comments about this story. THANK YOU!!!

Greetings from Finland

Take care

Enkelisisar


	8. We are back at the America

Chapter 7 We are back at the America

"Finally we are back at the America," Candy said as they stepped out from the Mauritania.

"Yes we are," Terry and Annie answered.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Candy asked curiously.

"We are going to Pony's home, like we talked at yesterday," Terry answered.

"Oh yeah. It's gonna be so much fun," Candy smilled with joy.

"I know," Terry smiled back.

"Candy, I have to go now. I promised to my mom that I would talk to her with everything so we could understand each other better from now," Annie said and hugged Candy.

"Okay then Annie. Just remember that you can always write to me and come to meet me, if you need me or anything," Candy answered hugging Annie back gently.

"Okay, I will remember that. See you," Annie said and went to her parents whose were waiting for her allready.

"Candice and Terrence, do you want to come with me to Lakewood?" Great Aunt asked when she stepped out from the ship.

"Well, actually we've planned that we would go to the Pony's Home and spend some time at there," Candy answered. "But we could come to Lakewood and visit to you after that, of course if you are okay with that Terry," she continued turning her gaze to Terry.

"Yes, it's allright darling," Terry answered hugging Candy. He had started to accept the fact that Great Aunt Elroy wanted to be good terms with Candy and that she was trully sorry for her former behaviour. And Candy had forgiven everything to her Great Aunt.

"Okay, thank you Terry," Candy smiled kissing her fiancee to his lips.

"Candy, could you please send me me a message about that when you and Terrence are coming to Lakewood?" Great Aunt Elroy asked before she hugged Candy.

"Thank you for unnderstanding me Great Aunt. And don't worry, I will let you know when we are coming to Lakewood," Candy answerew hugging Great Aunt back.

"I will wait for you too. Bye-bye Candy, bye-bye Terrence," Great Aunt asked as she stepped into a car which was drived by a car driver named James Lennox.

"Bye-bye Great Aunt," Candy said.

"Bye-bye Ma'am," Terry said.

Then Mr. George came to them. "Miss Candy, Master Grandchester, I have a car waiting for you," George said. He had allready took their suitcases and put them into the car, so they didn't have carry those heavy clothes and all the other things with them to the car. It was good for Candy, because her broken arm wasn't fully healed yet. (Remember that Neal and his friends beated Candy and her friends on chapter 4).

"Thank you George," Candy answered as they started to walk to the car.

End of chapter 7

To be contiuned... soon...

**Author's note:** If you have been thinking were the chapter 8 vanished, I had accidentaly put wrong chapter to it when I updated my stories. Then we had some problems with our internet lines, so I couldn't fix it before now. But I have fixed it now, so everything is allright again. I'm so sorry for confusing you, dear readers.

Greetings from Finland

Take care

Enkelisisar


	9. Pony's Home and a very lonely man

_**Chapter 8 Pony's Home and a very lonely man**_

"Candy, are you sure you want to walk and not to use a car?" Terry asked when they were near to Pony's Home.

"Yes. I want to do one thing before we are at there. Let's meet at there in 10 minutes," Candy said and started to run to the Pony's Hill with full speed.

"Candy wait!" Terry yelled after her.

"Master Terrence, let her go! Knowing Miss Candy, everything is fine now," Mr. George said smiling.

"I truly hope so, but after all of this, she is still so happy," Terry moaned not understanding Candy.

"It's allright to be worried, but we should go now," Mr. George answered.

"Yes, of course," Terry said stepping into the car.

_**10 MINUTES LATER:**_

"Well, gongratulations Candy and Terry," Miss Pony and Sister Maria smiled when they heard that Candy and Terry were engaged to be married.

"Thank you," Candy and Terry nodded.

"Hey boss, what happened to your arm?" Jimmy asked to Candy.

"Well, my dear cousin Neal just beated me, Annie and Patty up there at the gollege with his stupid friends, nothing else," Candy answered quietly.

"They did what?" Jimmy yelled as Miss Pony and Sister Maria fainted and fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! We need to get them to teachers room and take care of them. Terry, Jimmy, Mr. George, please help me to carry them to inside and to the teachers room," Candy said worriedly giving them a sign to help her two mothers.

"Yes, of course," they answered and carefully started to carry Miss Pony to the teachers room. John and some other kids came to help them and started to carry Sister Maria to the teachers room.

Candy took care of them until they woke up.

When Miss Pony and Sister Maria woke up, they wanted to know everything what had happened to Candy. They were shocked about that what they heard, but at same time they were happy that Candy was safe and sound. Kids were happy for that too.

"How long are you guys going to stay here?" Miss Pony asked to our couple.

"Well, probably two weeks, if it is allright with you?" Candy answered quietly.

"Yes, it is allright with us. Candy, you can use your old room and you, Mr. Terrence, can use the next to the Candy's room," Sister Maria said giving to both of them a serious look.

Candy and Terry looked at each other knowing that they had no choice. So they just nodded as "Yes".

"Miss Candy, I need to travel to Chicago because of a important business trip and I have to leave today. I will be away for a week and you can always send to me a message or give me a call, if something happens to you or you change your plans. I will leave to you some money, just in case something happens to you or to Master Terrence," Mr. George said giving to Candy an address to his hotel, a phone number and 6500 dollars as a cash.

"But Mr. George, I don't need money, at least not this much," Candy said giving almost everything back to Mr. George.

"It is better safe than sorry, Miss Candy. I know what you are thinking at, but I feel better when you have this moneys with you," Mr. George said and gave the moneys back to Candy's hand.

"I agree with him Candy. You don't have to use this moneys, because I have more than enough money to take care both of us, but if something bad happens, we can be sure that we don't have to worry about tomorrow," Terry said and kissed Candy gently to her lips.

"Okay," Candy nodded finaly.

"I need to go now Miss Candy, Master Terrence. Have a good time at here. Bye-bye," Mr. George said walking to the car.

"Yes, we will. Bye-bye," our couple answered.

"Bye-bye sir," kids yelled.

As Candy and Terry started to enjoy their time at the Pony's home, a very lonely man in his manor, looking at three photos on his nighttable.

* * *

"_Oh my God! I wish this situation was better. But no, it isn't. I have lost my wife and my son and I had to give my three little daughters to adoption after my wife's death. My son never learned that he had three beautiful little sisters, the triplets. How in the world I'm gonna tell them that their older brother is dead when I find them?"_ he thought sadly watching his most important photos, in the first he and his wife were smiling in their wedding day, in the second one their son was smiling in his 3rd birthday, and in the last one were their beautiful daughters when they were just 2 days old.

"Oh my beautiful, lovely Rose, why you had to die? You had just gave birth our beautiful little daughters and we were supported live happily ever after," he whispered thinking about that what had happened nearly 20 years ago.

"I should have started to search my daughters before my son died, but it is too late for that," he moaned taking the photo of his daughters. He had give names to his daughters before he gave them to adoption. He had wrote their names to their photo: Cindy, Georgie and… Candice, or Candy for short.

End of chapter 8.

To Be Contiuned…

**Authors comment:** At first I want to thank you for answering to authors question on chapter 6. I think I'm going to use plan 2 or 3, but still not 100% sure about that.

PLAN 1

1a) 1 voice

1b) 1 voice

1c) 1 voice (this voice came from finnish version).

PLAN 2

0 voices

PLAN 3

1 voice

If you still want to send your own voice and tell me your opinion, please do it before 15.4.2010, because I wont use those voices which comes after that date. You don't have to do it, if you don't want to do it. You can send your voice from your own free will. Please help me to make my decision dear readers.

Greetings from Finland

Take care

Enkelisisar


	10. Visitors of stormy night

_**Chapter 9 Visitors of stormy night**_

"Candy and Terry, let's go to sleep, it's almost midnight," Sister Maria said to Candy and Terry. They had stayed up talking about everything and nothing, even if there was a terrible thunderstorm outside of the Pony's home.

"Okay, good night!" Candy and Terry answered with tired smiles. It was their second night at Pony's home, but they were still pretty tired after their long journey from England to America and finally to the Pony's home.

* * *

***KNOCK KNOCK***

"Who in the world is knocking our front door at this time of night?" Sister Maria asked as she went to open the front door. Miss Pony, Candy and Terry just followed her to see what was going on.

"Could you please help us? My wife is sick and we are completelly lost in this terrible thunderstorm," a young blonde haired man said holding a beautiful, blonde haired unconscious woman in his arms.

"Yes, of course. Come in please," Sister Maria answered friendly and started to lead the visitors to their small infirmary.

When the man laid his wife to the bed and everybody could see her face completelly, there became a heavy silence to the whole infirmary room.

"Like I would be looking my face at the mirror or something," Candy whispered looking at the unconscious woman's face closely, not knowing what to think or say anymore. This was a completelly new situation and it was just way too strange to her.

"Candy… do you think that… she probably… could be your sister? Even… a twin sister?" Terry asked carefully when he finally got his voice back.

End of chapter 9.

To Be Contiuned…

* * *

**Author's note:** Sorry for keeping you waiting for this chapter. I have been busy with my new work and I just moved out to live all my own and I really haven't had time to write or update my stories. But now I'm starting to be back again.

Greetings from Finland

Take care

Essi


	11. Big questions of four different lifes

**Chapter 10 part 1 Big questions of four very different lifes**

Candy was truly shocked about Terry's idea that this unconscious woman could probably be her sister, even a twin sister. "I don't know if it is possible," she finally answered wiping the other womans forehead with cold cloth.

"It could be possible, because Georgie is an orphan," young man said holding gently his wife's hand in his own. "We're planning to search her family," he continued.

"I'm an orphan too," Candy answered quietly.

"What a coinsidence," young man muttered quietly.

"By the way, what's your name young man?" Miss Pony asked.

"My name is Lowell Grey," he answered.

"Are you any relatives to Governor Grey?" Terry asked.

"Yes, he is my grandfather," Lowell answered turning his caze to Terry. "By the way, you look some kind of familiar to me, what's your name?" he continued.

"I'm Terrence Grandchester," Terry answered finally.

"Grandchester… Any relatives to the Duke of Grandchester?" Lowell asked.

"Alas he is my father," Terry answered cursing silently.

"What? I thought that he only had that 10-years-old son and 5-years-old twin girls," Lowell said/ asked with shocked tone voice.

"My father divorced from my mother when I was just a little child and my stepmother never accepted me," Terry answered angrily, not fully understanding why in the world he was telling all of this to someone who he had just met.

"Terry, calm down," Candy said kissing his cheek gently. "It's okay," she whispered.

"Thank you Candy," Terry answered hugging her warmly.

"You don't have to thank me Terry," Candy smiled and turned to watch Georgie, wanting to talk with her about everything.

Lowell just sat there next to Georgies bed holding her hand gently.

* * *

Half an hour later Georgie finally started to wake up. She was bit confused, because she didn't know where she was.

"Georgie, you've finally woke up," Lowell whispered, gently hugging and kissing Georgie, tears in his eyes.

"Uhh… Lowell… where are we?" Georgie asked with confused tone voice.

"It's quite long story," Lowell answered and started to tell her what had happened.

"Oh my God," Georgie whispered when Lowell ended the story.

"How are you feeling Georgie?" Candy asked gently as she gave to Georgie a cup of water.

"Well, I feel little bit tired and weak, but…" Georgie just gasped and dropped the cup when she saw Candy's face. "No way… impossible…" she whispered turning pale.

"I know how you feel. This situation was a shock to me too," Candy answered picking the cup up from the floor.

"We look so much alike each other," Georgie said.

"I know. Terry and Lowell seem to think that we could be sisters, even twin sisters," Candy answered trying to smile.

"Twins…" Georgie said wondering.

"We can think about that later, you need to sleep. You're still recovering," Candy said smiling gently to Georgie.

"But… I have so many guestions in my mind," Georgie answered yawning.

* * *

"Candy, you should go to sleep too," Miss Pony said to younger woman.

"Well, I wanted to take care of Georgie," Candy answered trying not to yawn.

_"They are so much alike,"_ Terry thought chuckling little bit. "Candy, you really should go to sleep. You look pretty tired," he said gently.

"But… well… okay," Candy answered finally.

"Good night Candy," Miss Pony and Sister Maria said as she stepped out from their small infirmary with Terry.

"Good night everybody," Candy answered yawning.

"Good night Candy," Georgie answered yawning as well.

Terry accompanied Candy to her room and after he had made sure that she was sleeping peacefully, Terry left the room and he had so many different thought's in his mind.

End of chapter 10 part 1.

To be contiuned…


End file.
